


Learning Curve

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, F/M, Français | French, Hand Jobs, Language, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Roger wants to learn some French, so Dominique employs her own methods of teaching.
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts).



> Gifting this to my near and dear friend Havvy, who occasionally likes to rile me up about languages and wanted a drabble of Dom teaching Roger some French because "you can and I can't", which apparently is good enough for me 😂 Anyways, I hope you enjoy it love ❤
> 
> The prompt that I used for this is: spanking. 
> 
> The translations for the French words used are in the notes at the bottom, though I tried to keep it relatively straight forward.

“I could teach you, you know, instead of speaking English all the time,” Dominique told Roger playfully one afternoon, her fingers gently running through his hair as he laid on her lap. 

Roger grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he looked up at her, “I already know all the French I need to, baby.” He teasingly stuck out his tongue for good measure. 

Dominique huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes, “You’re such a brat.” 

“Wait - were you serious?” 

“Yes.” 

Roger’s eyes lit up when he asked, “Will you teach me all the swear words first?” 

* * *

That was how it started, as a bit of a fun excuse to spend more time together. To their credit, they took it seriously for the first few days. Despite his reputation, Roger had always been studious and he genuinely did think it could be useful to have a second language in his back pocket. And who better to teach him than the woman he was sure he was falling in love with? 

But after a few days, he had a sneaking suspicion that Dominique was getting a little bored - the swear words had been the most fun and they blew through them within the first day. 

By the end of the week, Dominique brought it up with a glint in her eye, "Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" 

Roger leaned back against the arm of the sofa, where he was sitting crossed legged, “What do you have in mind?” 

Instead of answering, Dominique mirrored the way he was sitting and rested her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands as she leaned in a little closer.

"Did you learn the numbers I taught you the other day?" 

Roger scoffed, self-assured, "Yeah, 'course I did." 

"You sound pretty confident,” She challenged, “Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure, watch --" 

"No that's okay, I believe you." She tilted her head a little, “Kiss me.”

Roger liked that about her, Dominique always knew what she wanted. Given that he would do just about anything for her, he leaned in and met her lips halfway, his hand gently grasping the nape of her neck to keep her close. 

Dominique hummed against his lips and deepened the kiss, gently pushing him back and climbing onto his lap. Roger’s hands went to her hips immediately, pulling her onto him eagerly and whining into her mouth when her fingers gave a harsh tug to his hair. 

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Roger stared up at Dominique in awe. 

"You are so, unbelievably, hot." 

She laughed and tossed her hair back before shaking her head at him fondly, "And  _ you _ are so easy."

To prove her point she wiggled her hips a little and Roger bit back a groan, his cheeks burning up. She smirked and leaned down for another kiss before murmuring against him, “Are you still ready to prove you’ve learned the numbers,  _ chéri _ ?” 

Roger blinked as he tried to figure out what numbers had to do with the burning need stirring in the pit of his stomach. It only took a second or two for his brain to catch up and when it did, he taunted back, “It’s only ten numbers, I’m pretty sure I’ve got it.” 

Dominique grinned, “We’ll see about that.” 

Not half an hour later, Roger was bent over the back of his sofa with his bare ass exposed, as Dominique went over the rules again. 

“I’m going to spank you ten times, I want you to count each one, out loud, in French,” She ran her hand soothingly along his back as her other hand gently squeezed his hip to keep him in place. “It’s okay if you mess up, I’ll correct you. But we’ll start back at zero every time. Do you understand?” 

Roger nodded, Dominique’s light touches and soothing voice were already making his head spin, “I understand.” 

Dominique hesitated for half a second before asking, “What’s your safe word, darling?”

“Red,” Arousal flowed through Roger’s veins at the question, they hadn’t yet gotten around to doing anything that required a safe word. 

“And yellow and green?” 

“Yes.” 

Leaning forward, Dominique pressed a few warm kisses to Roger’s neck, “Good boy.” 

His cock twitched in interest at the praise from where it hung, hot and heavy between his legs as he had to actively hold himself back from begging already. Dominique seemed to sense his neediness as she pulled back and ran her palms down over his ass. 

“Are you ready,  _ mon amour _ ?” 

“Y-Yeah -- yes,” His voice was rough with need and he couldn’t believe how worked up she’d gotten him after just some making out and the promise of a good spanking. 

It was a good reminder of what he’d always known from the moment he first met her, not that long ago: Dominique was a force to be reckoned with. 

The warmth of her hands disappeared and Roger didn’t have long to miss it before she brought her palm down onto him with a loud smack. He let out a pleased gasp as the sting radiated throughout his body. 

“One,” It came out automatically, but he was quick to correct himself, “Uh,  _ un _ .” 

“Well done.” 

He only had a few seconds to bask in the praise before Dominique’s hand came down on his other cheek with just as much force. 

A pitched moan escaped his parted lips, “ _ D-Deux. _ ” 

Dominique hummed, “ _ Très bien. _ ” 

Roger let his eyes fall closed in anticipation of her next blow. It came right on top of where she’d first spanked him, the flesh already tingling and sensitive. His cock jumped at the stinging impact and his hips bucked forward - both in search of friction and in an instinctive attempt to get away from the pain. Dominique didn’t let him get away from her touch, gently rubbing over his sore skin. 

With a steadying breath, Roger gave her the next number, “ _ Trois. _ ” 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” 

His lips stretched in a prideful smile, lost in the way Dominique’s praise made him want more. Another harsh smack, delivered at the very top of the back of his thigh, jerked him out of his thoughts and he let out a cry. 

"I --  _ oh fuck _ ." Roger couldn't remember what came after three, his mind clouding pleasantly. 

"Do you know what comes next, Roger?" Dominique’s sweet voice floated down to his ears, the sound of his name on her lips grounding him.

"No," He admitted miserably. 

Dominique gently hooked her fingers beneath his chin and turned his head to the side so she could catch his gaze. She smiled down warmly at him and Roger was sure his heart melted. 

" _ Après trois, c’est quatre _ .”

Roger nodded slowly as he blinked up at her, letting the word sink into his mind. 

"Say it for me,  _ mon coeur _ ." 

" _ Quatre _ ." 

"See, I knew you could be a good boy," She leaned forward to press a kiss on his lips, Roger pliant and willing beneath her touch. 

"I want to - I want to be good," He whined, he hadn't meant to forget. 

Dominique shushed him quietly, "I know, darling, it's okay you just made a mistake. You're being so good for me. But you know what comes next, right?"

Roger nodded and bit his lip, watching as she straightened up and settled behind him again. 

“Ready?”

“P-Please,” He closed his eyes and hung his head again as he waited in thrilling anticipation for  _ more _ . 

They started back at one, each blow to his reddened ass more painful than the last one. It made Roger’s head spin and when they got back up to four, Dominique made sure to praise him for remembering. 

“ _ Très bien,  _ I’m so proud of you,  _ chéri _ .” 

Her earnest tone made Roger feel like he’d melted into the sofa, draped over the back just like the soft blanket beneath him. Everything was pleasantly warm and for a second he felt still and content. 

He’d been so focused on how great he felt that he was caught completely by surprise when Dominique brought her hand down on him again, hard and fast. Roger let out a yelp and jumped at the impact, his heart racing in his chest and his cock throbbing with need. 

Dominique giggled a little behind him as she rubbed away the pain, "Did I surprise you? You were just looking a little too comfortable there."

“ S’good,” Was all he managed to say. 

She hummed as she placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, “What number are we at, darling?”

“Oh -- uh…” He knew they were at five, but Roger struggled to remember the translation. In his head, he went through the numbers again, starting from one. “ _ Cinq _ ?” 

“So clever,” Dominique kissed his shoulder again as he flushed at her words, before straightening up. 

Anticipation hung in the air as Roger braced himself for her next hit. When it finally came, he couldn’t hold back the moan that left his mouth and even though his head was spinning in pleasure and pain, he was able to give the correct number. It was the easiest one, after all. 

“ _ S-Six _ .” 

“Good boy,” She took some time to soothingly rub along his back as she spoke, “You’re doing so well for me, you’ve taken ten so far. Do you want to keep going?” 

Roger nodded immediately, craning his head back to look at her with pleading eyes.

“I want to finish -- please?”

Dominique smiled warmly at him and leaned in for a kiss, gently coaxing her tongue into his mouth and sliding it against his as she scraped her nails over his scalp. He shuddered beneath her touch and whimpered when she took it away, all too soon, and whispered against his lips.

“Let’s keep going then, shall we?” 

She had barely straightened up before another loud smack echoed through Roger’s house, and he screwed his eyes shut as the pain radiated throughout his body. 

It took him a moment to catch his breath before he could say, “ _ Sept. _ ” 

“ _ Parfait _ ,” Dominique purred. 

She didn’t give him much of a chance to recover before spanking him again, pulling a filthy moan out from the back of Roger’s throat. He was warm and sore and so incredibly hard it hurt - all the sensations together were enough to cloud his mind and he found himself drawing a complete blank. 

He bit down on his bottom lip as it trembled, he didn’t want to restart all the way from zero but he was so turned on that his overwhelming need was the only thing he could think of. 

“Roger,” Dominique prompted. 

“I - I don’t know,” Roger admitted with defeat, swallowing thickly. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You were almost there. I guess you don’t know your numbers as well as you thought you did.” 

“I’m - I’m sorry,” He choked out. 

“It’s okay,  _ mon amour _ , just a little mistake,” Her warm palm rubbed soothing circles along his back. “ _ Après sept, c’est huit _ .” 

“ _ Huit _ ,” He whispered quickly, not wanting to forget again. 

“Very good. Now we have to start again.” 

Roger knew it was coming, but hearing Dominique say it out loud made it seem so much more real. Suddenly, there were warm tears clinging to his lashes and Roger found himself begging.

“N-No,  _ please  _ Dom. I need you, please,” His voice cracked with desperation. 

Dominique draped herself over him, and Roger immediately found it a little bit easier to breathe with the solid reminder that he wasn’t alone. 

Placing soft kisses on his neck, she hushed him quietly and murmured in his ear, “You’re okay, sweetheart. Can you tell me your colour?”

He forced himself to take a deep breath and reflect before softly declaring, "Green." 

"Good boy,” She kissed the shell of his ear, “Then you understand why we have to restart, don't you?" 

"Yes, those were the rules,” Roger hung his head shamefully. 

"Oh, you’re  _ so sweet,  _ I’m so proud of you for remembering your rules, baby.” Dominique’s praise was warm, as if it was coated in honey, making Roger’s heart melt as his cheeks flushed. He looked almost like a doll, soft skin and bright eyes, two circles of deep red on his cheeks with his lips in a perfect pout. “I’ll take care of you when you get all the numbers right,  _ mon coeur _ , I promise."

They started at the beginning once more and with each number, Roger took longer and longer to find the answer, his need climbing higher and higher as the warmth of the pain burned into a flaming pleasure. By the time they finally made it back up to eight, he had lost track of the sheer concept of time, not sure how long it had been since they’d started this game. But Roger knew it didn’t matter - all that mattered was getting to the next number, for Dominique. Because she was there with him and she was pushing him so deliciously close to the edge and Roger wanted nothing more than to be good for her. 

“ _ Huit _ ,” He breathed out shakily, gripping the back of the sofa to steady himself. 

“You remembered!” 

Dominique sounded pleased and Roger felt a dopey smile spread to his face, happy that he’d done well. His elation didn’t last long before Dominique brought her hand down on him again with a harsh smack jolting his pliant frame forward. He let out a mewl as his skin burned from the impact, his head dizzy with pleasure. 

Roger smacked his lips as he tried to compose himself, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, causing him to slowly sound out the next number, “ _ N-Neuf. _ ” 

“You’re doing so good for me,  _ chéri _ , so, so good.” 

The praise made Roger feel like he was glowing, radiating warmth from the inside out. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, feeling as though he was suspended in a moment of anticipation, completely helpless to do nothing but wait until Dominique decided to give him what he was aching for. She let Roger squirm beneath her gaze as desperate little whimpers left his mouth - that Dominique was sure he wasn’t even aware he was making. 

When she finally decided to take pity on him and break the building tension by giving him one last hard spank, Roger’s strangled moan turned into a cry when the pain intensified as Dominique dragged her sharp nails down over the reddened and raw curve of his ass. 

“Ah --  _ Fuck,  _ Dom!” Roger shut his eyes so hard he saw stars dancing behind his eyelids as he tried not to let hot tears fall. “F-Feels so good, please."

"I know,  _ chéri, _ you're almost there but you have to give me a number first,” She reached over to whisper in his ear, “Or else we're going to have to start all the way back at one." 

Her seductive tone of voice made it seem like a tempting offer, but Roger’s leaking and throbbing cock was begging for relief. 

" _ Dix. Dix. _ " He knew this one without a doubt, it was the one he'd been fixating on, so determined to get to it to prove to Dominique that he'd had been learning. 

“Oh, wonderful, Roger! Good boy - you did such a beautiful job for me.” 

Upon hearing that, not only were they done but that Dominique was satisfied with him, Roger’s legs wobbled, exhaustion threatening to set in already. 

Dominique was quick to grab his hips to steady him, before guiding him down to the floor with her, “I’d walk you around the sofa but it doesn’t look like your legs will carry you that far.” 

Roger settled on top of her with his knees on either side of her hips as she sat up against the back of the sofa, pulling him close. He immediately nuzzled into her, burying his face in her neck as he clung to her and pleaded against her throat. 

“Please… need you.” 

“I know, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you. You did so well for me, I think you deserve a reward.” 

Roger perked up at her words and tried his hardest to keep from rutting his hips against her. Dominique smiled at him and he felt completely known, exposed to her in a way that felt so new and right. This was where he belonged, he was sure of it now. 

"Lick," She commanded, holding her palm up to Roger's mouth. 

He didn’t have to be told twice, parting his lips and using his tongue to wet her hand. When Dominique decided he’d done a good enough job she pulled her hand away and brought it down to his cock. 

Roger’s hips jerked and he let out a cry, so desperate for her touch that it sent a shock through his system, “ _ Fuck _ \-- p-please! Don’t stop, please, please.” 

“I’ve got you, I know what you need, baby.” She swiped her thumb over the slit to spread the mess of precome he’d been leaking, and continued stroking him as she murmured, “Look at how hard you are, you must be aching to come.” 

He could do nothing but nod and whine into her neck, helpless to the onslaught of pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. 

Dominique continued speaking to him, her deliciously filthy words sending shudders throughout his body, “You look so pretty like this, all desperate and blissed out for me and I’ve barely even had to touch you.” 

Roger whined, “Please…” 

“What are you begging for,  _ mon amour _ ?” Already knowing the answer, Dominique increased the speed of her strokes, working Roger’s cock in the exact ways she had learned he loved. 

“N-Need to come - please, can I?” He panted breathlessly against her neck, sitting right on the edge of his tipping point, their entire game working up to this very moment. 

“Yes, you’ve been so good,  _ chéri.  _ I want you to come for me now, it’s going to feel amazing, after all this time. Let go for me, I want to see you fall apart, you do it so beautifully.” 

Roger’s hips stuttered as Dominique pushed him over the edge, a wave of intense pleasure washing over him as he came with a cry, shaking and shuddering under her ministrations. 

“That’s it, good boy,” Dominique worked him through his orgasm until he had nothing left to give and was whimpering with oversensitivity. She let go of his cock, wiping the come from her fingers onto her shirt with an internal shrug, Roger had already gotten it messy anyway. Stroking his hair, she murmured soothingly in his ear, “So perfect for me.” 

Roger groaned against her, feeling absolutely boneless in her lap, his ears still ringing with the intensity of his release. Somehow he managed to find the strength to pull back slightly, giving her a bit of a dazed look, “Kiss? Please?” 

She smiled fondly at him, “Of course.” 

Dominique brushed their lips together tenderly, letting Roger set the pace and find the comfort he was seeking. They pulled apart slowly, Roger taking his time to blink his eyes open. 

“I dirtied your shirt," He pouted, looking down between them. 

Dominique kissed his forehead, looking amused, "It's okay, we can put it in the wash.” She paused for a moment as Roger settled against her again, letting his head rest on her shoulder, then asked, “You do have a washing machine, right Roger?" 

He snorted into her neck, "’Course." 

She chuckled, "Just checking because we haven’t spent a lot of time here and you constantly surprise me." 

“Good surprises?” 

“So far, yes.” She kissed his temple, “How are you feeling?” 

“Good...amazing. Sore in all the right places.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

Roger sighed happily against her, floating in the afterglow when a thought occurred to him, “What about you? I didn’t get to touch you.” 

“Another day. I’m not done taking care of you yet, still have to clean you up and get some nice cream on you. And maybe some soft pyjamas to wear?” 

Roger groaned, exhaustion settling into his bones, “Don’t want to move.” 

“I know, but you’ll be so much more comfortable.” 

“M’kay,” He sighed, “Just need a minute to catch my breath.” 

They sat in the quiet for a long moment, Roger had almost fallen asleep in his contentment but then he tilted his head up slightly to look at Dominique from beneath his lashes, murmuring hesitantly, 

“Dom?” 

“ _ Oui, chéri? _ ” 

“ _ Je t’aime _ .” 

Dominique’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened a little, “I didn’t teach you that.” 

Roger smiled, “I learned it for you.” 

She gave him a kiss and murmured against his lips, “ _ Je t’aime aussi _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first *published* Dom/Rog piece so please let me know what you think!   
> You can also come hang out with me on tumblr @yasmamamercury 💕
> 
> The translations for the French words in order that first they appear in the fic are:  
> chéri = dear  
> mon amour = my love  
> un = one  
> deux = two  
> très bien = well done   
> trois = three  
> Après trois, c'est quatre = after three, it's four  
> mon coeur = my heart (this petname as the same vibes as sweetheart)  
> quatre = four   
> cinq = five  
> six = six   
> sept = seven  
> parfait = perfect   
> après sept, c'est huit = after seven, it's eight  
> huit = eight  
> neuf = nine  
> dix= ten   
> oui, chéri = yes, dear  
> je t'aime = I love you   
> je t'aime aussi = I love you too


End file.
